Goblins
"Three fast, unarmored melee attackers. Small, fast, green and mean!" Summary *The Goblins are unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *It spawns three fast, melee Goblins, effectively used as diversions, suited to the card's cost. *A Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Goblins are effective as a distraction for high damage single target troops, such as the Prince and Mini P.E.K.K.A., offensively and defensively. **When using it defensively against Prince, wait for him to start charging. Then, deploy Goblins diagonal to the center in front of him. This will be able to soak up the damage done by the 2x charge damage and make it so that he has to move a longer distance. ***Make sure that you deploy the Goblins when the Prince is near the tower. Otherwise, it will start charging again, resulting in a waste of Elixir. *They can be used as a damage dealing troop behind high hitpoint troops such as the Giant, Giant Skeleton and Golem. *A group of Goblins placed behind a Valkyrie, a group of Barbarians, or even the pair spawned by the Barbarian Hut can quickly push these slow-moving high hitpoints troops right into the opponent's Crown Tower. If not countered, this combination has more than enough damage to kill the tower before the tanky troops die. *Their damage and speed can force an opposing player to use Elixir on stopping a group of Goblins. *Goblins have low hitpoints so they can be easily killed by spells, such as Arrows, Fireball, and Zap, taking into consideration the spells' slight duration to cast, to lead the spells' impact point. *An unsupported and uncountered group of Goblins will manage to land a single hit on the opposing Crown Tower of the same level. This is a very elixir-efficient way of finishing off a low-health tower, assuming the enemy doesn't have the elixir and/or the troops to counter it. *Goblins are a cheap way to deal high damage to building targeting troops, such as Giant or Hog Rider. *Goblins can push a Mini P.E.K.K.A., Barbarians or a Valkyrie if placed behind them. *They are very similar to Skeletons, offering better stats in every way but for 1 added Elixir, and are a possible substitute for them. *When combined with a Miner, the Miner will act as a tank while the Goblins do most of the damage. This strategy is very cheap, quick, versatile, and can be played often, surprising your opponent. For 5 Elixir, it can be very useful and damaging. Trivia *The Goblins originated from Clash of Clans, where they carried a small bag which was designed to steal resources. **Despite their origins, the Goblins carry daggers as weapons, rather than bags for loot. *Goblins are similar to Spear Goblins. However, take note they are not ranged and have to run up to a target to melee. **Goblins also have significantly more health and damage than Spear Goblins. *Goblins are the same units that come out from the Goblin Barrel. *The first two trainers you play in the Training Camp only use one card, which is Goblins. fr:Gobelinsde:Kobolderu:Гоблины Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards